vgsalesfandomcom-20200214-history
NPD August 2009
NPD sales figures coverage: Analysis from NPD's Anita Frazier: The industry realized its sixth consecutive month-over-month decline, and while improved over the last several months, it's still a notable decline. The back four months of the year would have to be up 14% in aggregate for 2009 to come in flat in comparison to 2008 sales. The price cuts implemented on the PS3 and 360 hardware already made an impact on unit sales, despite having been executed fairly late in the month. It will be interesting to see the full impact of the new price points on NPD September 2009 sales. All hardware systems with the exception of the PS2 realized an increase in unit sales over NPD July 2009. The PS3 captured the greatest increase month-over-month with unit sales boosted by 72% over July levels. There is a lot of speculation about Wii and whether Nintendo will take a price cut as sales comps to last year show declines. I do think it's interesting to note that the Wii is still selling at levels comparable to what the PS2 was doing at about this point in its lifecycle. As many predicted, Madden captured the top spot for the month, selling nearly 1.9 million units across its five SKU's. With the introduction of Beatles: Rock Band and Guitar Hero 5 in September, a lot of folks have inquired about the performance of these titles and the music/dance genre. While sales of this genre are down 46% year-to-date, unit sales are down much less because lower prices are playing into the dollar sales decline. It's still the third best selling genre for the year after General Action and Multiple/Other Sports (where Wii Fit resides). The PS3 was the only platform to realize a year-over-year increase in total software sales and this is reflected in the top 10 list for the month which includes two PS3 games. Accessories was the only category to experience an increase for the month of August over last year's sales. The uptick in hardware sales helps to spur sales of additional controllers and other peripherals which help consumers enjoy their new system(s) Notable releases *Madden NFL 10 *Batman: Arkham Asylum Hardware releases *PlayStation 3 Slim + Price cut (September 1, 2009) Hardware sales *Wii - 277,400 *Xbox 360 - 215,400 *PS3 - 210,000 *NDS - 552,900 *PSP - 140,300 *PS2 - 105,900 Top 20 software sales #Madden NFL 10 (360) / Electronic Arts / 928,000 # Wii Sports Resort w/ Wii Motion Plus (Wii) / Nintendo / 754,000 # Madden NFL 10 (PS3) / Electronic Arts/ 665,000 # Batman: Arkham Asylum (360) / Square Enix (Eidos) / 303,000 # Batman: Arkham Asylum (PS3) / Square Enix (Eidos) / 290,000 # Madden NFL 10 (PS2) / Electronic Arts / 160,000 # Dissidia: Final Fantasy (PSP) / Square Enix / 130,000 # Wii Fit (Wii) / Nintendo / 128,000 # Mario Kart w/ Wheel (Wii) / Nintendo / 120,000 # Fossil Fighters (DS) / Nintendo / 92,000 #Mario Kart DS NDS NINTENDO OF AMERICA Nov-05 #NEW SUPER MARIO BROS NDS NINTENDO OF AMERICA May-06 #WII PLAY W/ REMOTE WII NINTENDO OF AMERICA Feb-07 #POKEMON PLATINUM VERSION NDS NINTENDO OF AMERICA Mar-09 #NCAA FOOTBALL 10 360 ELECTRONIC ARTS Jul-09 #PROFESSOR LAYTON AND THE DIABOLICAL BOX NDS NINTENDO OF AMERICA Aug-09 #MADDEN NFL 10 WII ELECTRONIC ARTS Aug-09 #WOLFENSTEIN 360 ACTIVISION BLIZZARD Aug-09 #EA SPORTS ACTIVE BUNDLE WII ELECTRONIC ARTS May-09 #TIGER WOODS PGA TOUR 10* WII ELECTRONIC ARTS Jun-09 Other sales *Madden NFL 10 (Wii) - 66,000http://www.gamespot.com/news/6217163.html?tag=latestheadlines;title;2 *Madden NFL 10 (PSP) - 44,000http://www.gamespot.com/news/6217163.html?tag=latestheadlines;title;2 *Wolfeinstein - 106,000 altogether http://www.gamespot.com/news/6217169.html?tag=latestheadlines;title;3 **Xbox 360 - 99 million **PlayStation 3 - 30,000 **PC - 17,000 Video game revenues *Total sales:$908.72 million (-16%) *Hardware sales: $297.60 million (-25%) *Software sales: $470.32 million (-15%) *Accessories: $137.96 million (+2%) External links *Price cut leads to big month for Sony, PlayStation 3 sales *NPD: US game industry slips 16% in August, PS3 sales nearly double